Grouping students is thought to be an effective strategy to improve student performance. Homogeneous grouping is one method of grouping students. Homogeneous grouping includes organizing students in a way that everyone in the group has a similar learning characteristic, such as learning habits or skill level. Heterogeneous grouping is another method of grouping students. Heterogeneous grouping is typically used with collaborative learning environments and organizes students with mixed or different learning skills and characteristics together to use each student's unique contributions to help the group.